


Yellow

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody thinking back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow

The sun over Coruscant is never yellow. It's red or orange or even green and blue if the right chemicals are in the air. If it comes out at all. Most days it doesn't because of the chemical clouds that wrap themselves around the planet. But I still like it anyway. On Kamino the sun never shines. Kamino is always clouded with thick, grey rain clouds. The dull grey light is only lightened by the constant lightening flashes and the only noise beside the falling raindrops and the crashing waves is the perpetual thunder.

  
I liked nearly every world I've seen so far if only the sun shines there, no matter what colour it has.

  
A yellow sun shone on Uta-Pau the day I had to execute order 66. the day when some program written in my genes overwrote my feelings and made me kill my friend, the man I had grown to love.

  
On that day I began to miss rain and dull, grey light and thunderstorms.


End file.
